roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TEC-9
The TEC-9 is a rapidly firing Swedish machine pistol made by Intratec. The TEC-9 is unlocked at Rank 50 by default or can be purchased with credits. History The Intratec TEC-9 was produced between 1989 and 2001. Originally developed by Interdynamic AB for military purposes, the manufacturer was unable to find any potential government buyers, so it was imported to the United States as an open bolt single-fire pistol named the KG-9. It was easily modified to be fully automatic, so government authorities had an Intratec switch to a closed bolt system. This variant was then called the KG-99. This did not deter modders from continuing to make them automatic pistols. The TEC-9 made frequent appearances on the television show Miami Vice - these TEC-9's were legally converted to automatic by Class II manufacturers. The TEC-9 became infamous due to its use in school shootings and was eventually banned from the United States by the 1994 Assault Weapons Ban. This bill has expired and used TEC-9s can be found in circulation today, but it and its variants are still banned within multiple US states.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TEC-9 In-Game The TEC-9 is an extremely fast-firing (but low damage) weapon, with a mind-blowing 1500 RPM, which makes it one of the fastest firing weapons in the whole game, second only to the AN-94's 1800 RPM burst. It fires it's 20 round magazine in 0.8 seconds. This makes it difficult to use, but very deadly. While its vertical recoil is almost none, the horizontal recoil causes the gun to sway side-to-side uncontrollably in automatic fire. Hipfiring causes shots to spray wildly while aimed fire becomes nigh-on difficult due to muzzle flash and poor accuracy. However, when up close and personal, the TEC-9 minces enemies. Taking into account the insane rate of fire mentioned earlier, players will oftentimes use an entire magazine for a single player if they're not careful. Therefore, using this the way one might use the M9 as a sort of primary weapon is not advised. Like the Glock 18, this weapon is not meant for that role. Trigger discipline is highly advised as such control over the weapon in short bursts can recycle Robloxians into a shipload of experience while still conserving ammunition. With the insane rate of fire, the user should fire the TEC-9 by burst firing; even with short bursts, the weapon should dump enough ammunition to drop an enemy. An important fact to note is that most of the TEC-9's recoil is from its fast firing rate. Using semi-automatic, the user experiences minimal recoil even when tap firing quickly to achieve the fastest firing rate. In conclusion, the TEC-9 in semi-automatic is capable of harassing enemies at longer ranges if the user can aim. but the killing potential is somewhat hampered by the 17 minimum damage. While switching to single-fire mode seems like it might be useful due to greatly increased control, its low damage per shot means this gun is easily outclassed by dedicated single-fire pistols in this role, such as the M9 and G17, which are 3 shot kill in CQC compared to the TEC-9's 5 shots. However, the insane rate of fire can also outclass the dedicated single-fire pistols if the player is accurate enough due to the high rate of fire, which improves its TTK by a lot. Due to the necessity of accuracy, any recoil-dampening attachments are recommended. The Tec-9 is like a Mini-Uzi: The magazine empties in about a second, quickly mincing enemies in your way. It's fairly simple to use, with the highest ammo capacity of all the sidearms. The only downside is the high muzzle-flash and horizontal recoil, along with mediocre damage per bullet, which restricts its usage to close quarters unless the user switches to semi-auto for longer range engagements. The TEC-9 pulls ammo from most 9mm weapons, such as the MP5K and all pistol sidearms with the exception of the Deagle 44, the MP412 REX, and the Serbu Shotgun. Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high rate of fire. * Fairly high magazine size * Very low time to kill (high rate of fire) * Can pick up ammo from many pistols Cons: * Lower than average damage * Quick range drop-off * Harsh recoil when sprayed * Lower full reload time than other pistols Gallery TEC9-VIEWMODEL-HIP.png|Holding TEC9 VIEWMODEL AIM.png|Aiming TEC9 SOLO CLEAN.png|TEC-9 Model File:TEC-9V1.png File:TEC-9V2.png RobloxScreenShot04112017_195918104.png|TEC-9 with Ballistics Tracker during the "Joke" update. (See Trivia) Trivia * The TEC-9 was originally available in the Alpha version of Phantom Forces, was then removed, and then reintroduced in the Beta of Phantom Forces shortly after the game won the 2015 Game Of The Year BLOXY Award. ** It had a slower RoF in the Alpha than it currently does now, but the actual RoF it had is unknown. * In update 1.1.15, confirmed by AxisAngle, one of the three main developers, that he forgot to change the damage value of the TEC-9, which made it a 1 shot sidearm at any range. * In real life, the TEC-9 is only manufactured in a semi-auto configuration. ** However, the pistol was and can be converted into a fully automatic form by third parties or by a person modifying it. Depending on the method used, the rate of fire can be anywhere between 600 RPM to 1500 RPM (the maximum.) * The TEC-9 has no trigger model. * The TEC-9 is modeled as having a 32 round magazine, but only has a 20 round magazine. * The game developers, on 1/25/2017, made the TEC-9 fire Intervention rounds at the same ROF as normal. This made it unbeatable for a few hours until the developers patched it. **The game developers, on 4/3/2017, changed the TEC-9 again, this time the damage models of the BFG 50 and TEC-9 itself being switched, with the secondary dealing 100 damage at any range while the BFG 50 can only inflict a maximum of 25. The developers also added a Ballistics Tracker attachment for the TEC-9. It might've been a very late April Fools joke. **After the patch, if you still had a Ballistics Tracker on your TEC-9, it will remain on there until you attach a different attachment. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons